1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric wire cover to be attached to a wire lead-out end of a connector housing.
2. Background Art
FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 show an electric wire cover disclosed in JP-A-2013-45610.
This electric wire cover 100 is made of resin, and attached to a wire lead-out end 201 of a connector housing 200 as shown in FIG. 6, so as to restrict the lead-out direction of an electric wire 300 led out from the wire lead-out end 201.
The electric wire cover 100 has a first electric wire cover 110 to be attached to the wire lead-out end 201 of the connector housing 200, and a second electric wire cover 130 formed integrally with the first electric wire cover 110 through a hinge portion 120.
The first electric wire cover 110 has a wire arrangement space 111 like a groove opened on its one side (upper side), and a housing engagement portion 112 engaged with a cover engagement portion 202 provided on the external surface of the connector housing 200, so as to achieve connection with the connector housing 200.
A wire restriction wall 113 abuts against one side of the electric wire 300 arranged in the wire arrangement space 111, so as to position the electric wire 300 in the wire arrangement space 111.
The hinge portion 120 has a thin plate-like shape with flexibility. The hinge portion 120 is provided on one side of the first electric wire cover 110 so as to connect the second electric wire cover 130 to the first electric wire cover 110 rotatably.
The second electric wire cover 130 covers the wire arrangement space 111 of the first electric wire cover 110 openably/closably in accordance with rotation by the hinge portion 120.
However, in the electric wire cover 100 disclosed in JP-A-2013-45610, it is difficult to perfectly prevent twisting of the hinge portion 120 having a thin structure.
During operation for closing the first electric wire cover 110 with the second electric wire cover 130 put thereon, misalignment may occur between the paired electric wire covers due to the twisting of the hinge portion 120. Thus, there is a fear that the electric wire covers cannot be closed with each other.